mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon Rules
Global Community Rules 1. Users are to follow Wikia's Terms of Use 2. This wikia is dedicated to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series Fanbase. All content on this wikia is fan-created and does not necessarily correctly represent the authentic content. 3. Any new pages added to this Wikia must fall under one of the following categories: Original Characters, Items, Locations, Settings, Fan Fiction/Images, Mamono or Roleplay. Pages that do not fit into one of these categories will be revised or deleted. New categories are allowed to be created only with permission of an admin. 4. Any new images/videos uploaded to this Wikia must be, in some form, relevant to the topic at hand. Memes and other off-topic images/videos will be removed. Continuing to post images/videos that do not follow our guideline will result in the user responsible receiving a warning and/or disciplinary action. Images/videos uploaded with the intent of using them in your user profiles and/or RP threads are exempt from this rule. No NSFW images are allowed to be used on Fanon. 5. Any image content posted to this wiki must meet the art standard as determined by MGE wiki staff (Sink Lover,Munchydragon, and Flodoomable). All new pieces added to this wiki will be reviewed by a staff member. Any piece that does not meet our quality standard will be removed and the user who uploaded the piece will be informed. 6. Links to external sites that are not pre-approved will be removed and the poster warned. Pre-approved sites include: DeviantArt, Pixiv, Danbooru, Gelbooru, Imgur, HNNG, Moe~, Pomf.se, PasteBin, Twitter, Safebooru, and all the sites linked under the "Official Links" section on the front page. 7. Respect your fellow Wikia members. Almost every user here has a different idea of what the MGE universe is like and how the characters interact with each other. We encourage you to share your ideas with the community but at the same time, we demand that you respect your fellow users. Harassment and bullying will not tolerated and can lead to an immediate life ban for the party responsible. 8. All roleplay should take place in the following RP areas: the forums or Live Chat (Explicit roleplay must be in PMs otherwise anyone is free to use the main channel). 9. RP or fanfiction involving violence against monster girls is supervised. In accordance with the wishes of the author, any "malicious" (Unnecessarily violent, over expressive in explicit details, etc.) content will be removed and the party responsible will be warned. Note: Violence within a story is acceptable but, be as conservative as possible with the details. 10. The structure of discipline for users who violate our rules will be subject disciplinary action. Punishment is to be handed out on a case by case basis regardless of the users previous actions. If a user has been shown to repeatedly violate rules with in a short time frame more drastic action can be taken. Because this leaves punishment up to the personal digression of mods they are required to report all disciplinary actions and their reasons to fanon admins: 11. Regardless of the number of past rule violations, any user who attempts to subvert his suspension will receive a permanent ban. 12. Any attempts to coerce (threaten) another user or staff member can be met with an instant, permanent ban. Live Chat Rules 1. The MGE franchise is one of adult content and as a result, we expect any members utilizing the site or Live Chat to be at least 18+ years of age. Anyone under 18+ years of age will be suspended till they are of minimal age and without prior warning. 2. Respect for your fellow chatters, OOC. This one should be self-evident, but unfortunately it isn't always followed. Respect being the rather loose term that it is, we will define it as follows: :(a) All users, regardless of their current status IC or OOC are expected to behave in a civil manner. Any user/s who launch verbal attacks on another user will be subject to discipline according to the judgment of Wikia Staff. ::Example: User A does not like User B and calls him a 'dick' in Live Chat. This is User A's first offense so he receives a warning for his actions. :(b) Conflicts within Roleplay are expected to arise and all users involved are expected to handle them in a civil manner. Regardless of the nature of the original conflict, any user/s who engage in uncouth behavior will be disciplined. ::Example: User A is roleplaying with User B when he (A) decides to forcibly kill User B. User B attempts to discuss his problem with User A but is only met with verbal attacks. In a fit of frustration, User B returns the vitriol. User A is suspended for 3 days as this is his second violation and User B is warned as this is his first. :© If you come across an active role play session and wish to join, confirm OOC'ly with participating members and work yourself in with respects to the current storyline. If you are rejected after attempting to join, do not forcibly inject yourself into their role play session. This causes disturbances in their story, is annoying, and can constitute harassment. ::Example: User A wants to roleplay with User B and User C. User B and C both say no and attempt to continue roleplaying. User A tries to force himself into their story several times and continues to cause a general disturbance. User A is suspended for 7 days as this is his third offence. :(d) Posting links to external websites is acceptable as long as it's not taken to the extreme. If external links begin to interfere with the regular workings of chat (Users role playing, chatting, etc.) then the offending user will be warned. If the behavior continues, the user will be disciplined. :(e) If another user posts material you find offensive then you may ask them to not post similar material again. If you have already asked the user to discontinue posting and he has ignored your request, you may file a complaint with an admin or chat moderator. ::Example: User A makes a post that User B finds offensive and in violation of rule 2. User B confronts User A and asks that he refrain from posting more offensive material. User A responds to User B rudely and continues to post offensive material. User A is banned permanently as this was his fourth and final offence. :(f) Any links to explicit/NSFW (Not safe for work) content (Images, text stories, etc.) must have a (NSFW) warning posted before the link. If a user posts multiple links at the same time a (NSFW) warning must be posted before and after each nsfw link that was posted. This is to make it easy to tell which of the links are safe or not. 3. Live chat is for use in both role play and casual conversation. Due to that fact that many conversations are often happening at once, the following guideline has been established: :(a) Upon entering the chat, you may find that several people are involved in roleplay. If you wish to carry on a casual conversation with another user amidst the sword fighting and spellcasting, it's recommended that you ((double bracket all OOC text)). Not doing so will not result in disciplinary action but confusion is very likely to set in quickly. :(b) The opposite of the above applies i.e. you enter chat and find that several users are engaged in a casual conversation. Respect the fact that they were engaged in their conversation before you arrived and do not expect them to alter their activity for the sake of your roleplay. :© There is no minimum number of participants required for RP in the chat room. Any number of users (Including one) may participate in roleplay. 4. RP of an explicit nature must be done in the form of private messages between two users. This includes any detailed sexual acts and heavy violence. Any user who continues to roleplay explicit material in the main chat will be disciplined. ::Example: User B is in a roleplay fight with User C and has stripped him of his weapon, forcing User C onto the ground and into a defenseless position. User B wants to use his weapon to enact violent and bloody revenge on User C but decides to move the next few lines of roleplay into a private chat session with User C so as to avoid disciplinary action. 5. Admins and chat mods can't be around 24/7 to monitor the situation. If you see anyone violating any of the above rules, it is your duty as a responsible member of our community to take screenshots and report them. It is important to take screenshots of the incident as without them, Admins and mods will have no evidence outside of witness testimonies to pursue disciplinary action. Be sure to save the screenshots and any other material you ascertain so that they can be made available in the event that a staff member requests a copy. (If you need instructions on how to capture screen images and save them, please click here.) Original chat rules credited to The MGE Wikia Staff. Modifications made by staff. ---- If you witness a user/post/image/etc. breaking any of the above rules, we ask that you immediately report the offending subject to an admin (Sink Lover , Munchydragon and Flodoomable). We might not be available immediately but we will look into the problem as soon as we are able. Note: Wikia staff members reserve the right to make any changes to the rules without prior notification.